cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Flush
Royal Flush is a keyword which requires to combine the total of grades from 5 cards. You reveal the top 5 cards from your deck and add the grade numbers together. If the total is the same or went over, it's called a HIT and activates the skill. If the total is less than the same total, your unit doesn't get the skill. A text will appear for the skill:(Reveal the top five cards of your deck, shuffle your deck): ''This skill can be only activated when your unit is in the (VC). (NOTE: This skill is created by Kyledude788) '''EXAMPLE' Here is an example from Blackjack of Light, Jinri: "AUTO(VC) '''Royal Flush' (Reveal the top five cards of your deck, shuffle your deck):When this unit attacks a vanguard, if the total grade of the revealed cards is hits six or more, this unit gets Power+5000/Critical+1, until end of that battle.''" FAQ *Do you use the Royal Flush before or after you pay the cost {ACT Abilities}? **Royal Flush is revealed before you pay the cost. *Can I perform Royal Flush even if I cannot pay the cost? **You must perform Royal Flush even if you cannot pay the cost. *When do you perform Royal Flush? **Perform it after the condition has been reached. (e.g. AUTO "When..." or ACT before you pay the cost.) List of Royal Flush Units Angel Feather *Grand Celestial, Nathanael *Powerful Angel, Michael *Mobile Hospital, Regal Infirmary Aqua Force *Black Storm, Flood *Blue Storm Marine General, Deneen Bermuda Triangle *PR♥ISM-Romance, Vezere *Top Idol, Stella Channel Zero *Blackjack of Fame, Jinri *Tradegy Idol-Z, Ritzia Cray Elemental *Burning Element, Heaze Crystal Reefs *Maelstrom Sword-Orca *Blizzard Sea Leviathan Dark Irregulars * Amon's Countess, Hell's Horror * King of Chains, Leviathan Dimension Police *Horror Beast, Galactical *Justice Dimensional Robo, Daifight Empty Heart *Blackjack of the Heartless, Jinri *Blood Cape, Leknar *Devorer Succube *Reawaken Witch, Karitora Gear Chronicle *Steam Soldier, Aphra *Timekeeper, Horaz Genesis *Lotus Oracle, Chujohime *Mountain Goddess, Konohana *Neo Regalia of Coronet, Nozmera Gold Paladin *Blackjack of Gold, Jinri *Illuminate Blaze Lion, Blackjack Ezel *Knight of Ruination, Galehault *Liberator of Holy Staff, Nyneve *Rocket Spear Enforcer, Jason Granblue *Ocean Fate Queen, Aiaru *Seven Seas Dragon Undead, The Beast *Sharp-sight Swordsman, Nightrain Great Nature *Legendary Instructor, Liger *Vigorous Viper Holy Warriors *Protector of Lenster, Cuan Kagerō *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Capilene *Sacred Dragon Knight, Iacomus Link Joker *Constellation Joker, Carbon *Crush Star-vader, Demon Dragon *Repulsive Battler, Dark Energy *Red Ring, Crimsonblade Megacolony *The HIVE, Shockwave Arachnida *Machining Horror, Apocantula *Wasp Mutant, Devora Murakumo *Covert Demonic Rogue, Mochizuki *Espionage Stealth Rogue, Saizo * Skilled Swordsman, Hattori Miracle Future *Vivid System Operator, Samantha Narukami *Electric Current Dragon *Eradicator, Thunder-eyed Dragon Neo Nectar *Sage of Nature, Toron *Watarah Musketeer, Lensa Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Breathing Dragon *Greatstorm, Detonation Nubatama *Shura Rogue, Yakahisa *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kizuryu Ocean Route *Blackjack of the Ocean, Jinri *Subzero Hydrous, Martin *Water Trident, Dalit *Young Merchant of Snow Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Seasame *God of Creation, Izanagi Pale Moon *Circus Master, Zella *Nightmare Doll, Elizabeth *Silver Thorn Assistant, Kay Raidech * Psychic-Agressor, Asfar * Raiding Crows Royal Paladin *Blackjack of Light, Jinri *Great Knight, Augwys *Shattered Hidden Assassin, Ezio *Waking Jewel Knight, Sigune Shadow Paladin *Blackjack of Shadow, Jinri *Gravestone, Shadow Rising Dragon *Resolve Revenger, Cliodhna *Shadow Mage, Zulu Gnash Soaring Eye *Magician of Soaring, Guthrie *Savage Dancer, Rio Spike Brothers *Cheer Girl, Ava *Demonic Lord, Dudley Valac Tachikaze *Ambush Predator, Microraptor *Raging Ancient Dragon, Spinofang List of Support Cards Angel Feather * Doctoroid Spiroid * Watching Celestial, Ouzza Aqua Force *Blue Storm Marine General, Josiah *First Battle Soldier Bermuda Triangle *PR♥ISM-Promise, Flumineus *Tricky Idol, Ness Channel Zero *Comedy Idol-Z, Mooly *Fantasy Idol-Z, Keldric *Dark Idol-Z, Maim *Action Idol-Z, Loke Crystal Reefs *Coral Guard, Blizz *Polar Dolphin *Polar Dugong *Blizzard Chromis Dark Irregulars * Hounds of Amon, Werhunter * Stained in Red Dimension Police *Just Dimensional Robo, Gofight *Operator Girl, Suzu Empty Heart *Kismet Witch, Fausta *Reawakening Demon, Novellus Gear Chronicle *Lost in Time, Tokemi *Steam Rider, Ormus Genesis *Devoted Andre *Regalia of Abundance, Rafdall Gold Paladin *Blessed Blade, Amite *Cavarly Enforcer, Oren *Combatbau Liberator *Gaunlet Enforcer, Ricky *Nitro Jet Enforcer, Alex Granblue *Beautiful Seas Banshee *Seven Seas Pistol, Nighthail Great Nature *Jumping Leopard *Keen-eyed Alligator Kagerō *Firefractal Dracokid *Seal Dragon, Nomex Link Joker *Red Ring, Butterfly *Star-vader, Bionic Angel Megacolony *The HIVE, Endless Legs of Machining *The HIVE Net Tailor *The HIVE Kite Spider *The HIVE Trap Spider *The HIVE Machining Widow *Megacolony Battler U Murakumo *Stealth Beast, Akami * Stealth Fiend, Mizuona Miracle Future *Red Claw *Sky Saber Narukami *Eradicator Dancer, Raidee *Lightning Wielding Exorcist Neo Nectar *Vine Musketeer, Aegon *Young Forest Sylph Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Radiant Lion *Thrasher, Carmen Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kurofurash *Stealth Rogue, Kizunosusen Ocean Route *Ocean Boy, Seirus *Subzero Hydrous, Isole Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Latte *Little Witch, Yumie Pale Moon *Beautiful Performer *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Xarles Raidech * White Hat Network, Exui Royal Paladin *Agile Jewel Knight, Lyones *Cleargal Shattered *Concentrating Squire, Bersules *Shattered Break Lancer, Landi *Shattered of Leadership, Akane Soaring Eye *Sunlight Soaring Sylph *Sylph in the Wind Shadow Paladin *Black Watchbau *Gravebau Gravestone *Gravestone Sorcerer of Vengeance, Edith * Kirabau Revenger *Skull Gravestone, Nemain Spike Brothers *Cheer Girl, Elesa *Dudley Clemency Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Tyradroid *Lava Runner, Salam Cray Elemental *Sky Elemental, Kalani *Wind Elemental, Breeze Category:Fanmade Rule Category:Royal Flush Category:Keyword